plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes is a collectible mobile card game announced on March 10, 2016, through PopCap Games' official YouTube channel and soft released in certain countries on the same day. It is set to be fully released later in 2016, but no concrete date was given. Description It's the lawn of a new battle! Plants vs. Zombies Heroes mobile lets you collect and choose from hundreds of characters across the PvZ Universe in this epic collectible card game that takes you beyond the backyard. For the first time ever on mobile, play as either plants or zombies and unlock their lawn-inspiring super powers. Collect hundreds of characters, including new roster favorites from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 like Super Brainz, Z-Mech, Citron, and Rose, and adventure through an all new PvZ Universe with a unique, comic-style narrative. Pick your favorite hero, assemble your team, and use your heroic skills to outwit your opponents in battle. Battle and adventure by yourself against AI in the single player campaign, or battle against other players in real-time multiplayer! Challenge your friends or test your powers and strategy against the rest of the world in casual or ranked multiplayer battles – all in real time. Complete Daily Quests to earn rewards to expand your roster of Heroes and sidekicks. In adventure mode, lead your favorite plant and zombies on epic missions to battle and take down all opposing Heroes across locations as zany and diverse as the Heroes who inhabit them. Experience the story of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes via comic-styled story sequences revealed as your adventure progresses. Use the adventure mode to one your skills and fine-tune your strategy, experimenting with different heroes and powerful teammate combinations along the way. Game Information Game modes On this game it is possible to play as both the zombies and the plants, with the main game modes being: *Plants Mission - Where the player progresses through the plants campaign; *Zombies Mission - Where the player progresses through the zombies campaign; *Multiplayer - Where the player fights against other real life players as the plants or the zombies Heroes Heroes are the main playable characters in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the ones required to be defeated so the game can end. Each hero has 20 points of health plus a Mega-Block charger. When suffered damage, the Super-Block Meter will fill up randomly, with a 10% chance for Mini-Charge (1/2 a normal Charge), a 55% chance for a normal Charge, a 30% chance to Double Charge, and a 5% chance to Mega Charge (instant block), where a Charge is roughly one-sixth (1/6) of a full charge. When the Mega-Block charger becomes full, the player will block the attack, and receive a superpower trick that can be saved or deployed immediately for free. Each player can block attacks a total of 3 times per game. Heroes have unique superpowers, tricks, classes and teammates who they can lead, making each one different from the others. At the end of each mission there is a Boss Battle against one of the Heroes. Those have a unique strategy and start with bonus advantages (like a change on the number of Teammates, Health risen or pre-planted teammates) that makes them more challenging adversaries. Plants Zombies Class types Each heroes can control two different classes and has different set of attacks. Plants Zombies Special effects *Afterlife - When the zombie is defeated, it can be played again. Zombies like the Haunting Zombie must be defeated twice before getting destroyed. *Anti-Hero - Does more damage when attacking the enemy Hero. Extra Strength equivalent to Anti-Hero value. *Armored - Reduces damage from attacks equal to its Armored value. Can reduce damage to 0. *Amphibious - Can be placed in water lanes. *Bounce - Sends the Bounced Plant/Zombie back into the player's deck. *Deadly - Automatically kills the damaged plant after battling. *Extra Sun/Brains - Gives extra Sun/Brains to the player. *Extra Stats - Increases Strength/Health by given values during the first turn played. *Freeze - Frozen enemy cannot attack this turn. *Frenzy - Does a bonus attack if it defeats a plant. *Gravestone - Hides under a Gravestone until the Zombie Tricks phase. Any "When played" abilities happen at the beginning of the Zombie Tricks phase. Can be prematurely destroyed before any effects take place with Grave Buster. *Shielded - Cannot take damage from battle this turn. *Splash - Deals damage to enemies next door. Splash Strength is Splash value. *Strikethrough - Penetrates multiple foes to deal damage to the Hero and all other enemies in the way. *Truestrike - Does not charge the Super-Block Meter if a successful hit is landed on the enemy Hero. *Team-Up - Can be placed in front or behind another teammate, or a teammate can be placed in front of or behind itself. Teammates and Tricks Plants 'Neutral' Plants *Peashooter - Attacks zombies by shooting a pea at them. Superpowers *Flick-a-Zombie - Deal 1 damage to a zombie *Inspire - Give +1/+1 to a plant. *Rejuvenate - Heal 2 to the hero or to a plant. 'Mega-Grow' Plants *Bananasaurus Rex - Gains +1/+1 when you gain a teammate. After combat, it will do a bonus attack. *Black-Eyed Pea - Gains +2/+2 when a zombie trick is played. *Bonk Choy - Attacks zombies by punching them. When it is placed, it gain one extra damage for the turn. *Cabbage-Pult - Attacks zombies by lobbing weak cabbages at them, but gets stronger when placed on heights (like roofs or cliffs). *Doubled Mint - Doubles its strength and health every end of the turn. *Fire Peashooter - Attacks zombies by shooting a fire pea at them. *Grow-Shroom - Attacks zombies by shooting a yellow cloud of spores at them. *Muscle Sprout - Gains +1/+1 when you play a plant. *Party Thyme - When a plant does a bonus move, gain a teammate. *Pea Pod - Initially only has one health and one damage, but gains one head every turn, which gives it +1/+1. Can have up to five heads. Still gets stronger after heads are maxed out. *Potted Powerhouse - While on your deck, it will gain +1/+1 every time a plant you already played gains +1 strength or health. *Repeater - Attacks zombies by shooting two peas at them, also deals some bonus damages to its lane. *Re-Peat Moss - When one does a trick, do a bonus attack. *Skyshooter - When played on heights, it will gain +2/+2. *Super Phat Beets - Attacks zombies by playing a turntable and shooting musical notes at the zombies. The more plants and zombies on the lawn, the stronger the attack is. *Sweet Potato - Move a zombie from another lane to here. *The Podfather - When you play a Pea-Type plant, that plant gets +2/+2. *Torchwood - Any peashooter behind it gains +2 strength. *Whipvine - When played, move a Zombie to another lane. Tricks *Espresso Fiesta - When used on a plant, that plant does three bonus attacks. *Fertilize - Give +3/+3 to a plant. *Flourish - Item - When played, the player gains two cards. *Plant Food - Give +1/+1 to a plant and a double attack. Superpowers *Embiggen - Give +2/+2 to a plant. *Holo-Flora - Gain two Teammates. *Time to Shine - Item. Makes a plant do an bonus attack. 'Smarty' Plants *Admiral Navy Bean - Attacks zombies by shooting a very strong water splash. When another bean plant is planted, this does two damage to the zombie hero. *Bean Counter - Gains +1/+1 when you play a bean. Also gives the player two Weenie Beanies that cost one sun and have 1/1. *Brainana - When played, the enemy loses all their brains. *Carrotillery - Has Team-up trait *Cattail - Shoots spikes which deal two damage. Has "Amphibious" trait. *Chilly Pepper - Freezes a selected zombie. *Jumping Bean - Bounce a zombie when played. *Lightning Reed - Attacks by shooting electricity. Can attack both lanes next to it. Has "Amphibious" trait. *Navy Bean - Attacks zombies by shooting a weak water splash. *Rescue Radish - When played, take a plant back to your deck. *Shellery - Attacks by shooting celery mortar shells. Has "Team-Up" trait. *Smoosh-Shroom - Attacks zombies by banging its head on the ground, sending a shockwave at the zombies. *Snapdragon - Shoots fire blasts which hits here and next door. *Snowdrop - Gains +1 attack and +2 health when a zombie is frozen. *Snow Pea - When it attacks a zombie, it is frozen for the turn. *The Great Zucchini - When played, it will transform every zombie into 1/1 zombies. *Threepeater - Can attack zombies here and next door. *Vanilla - Attacks zombies by shooting a white cloud at them. *Winter Melon - The target zombie shot will become frozen. *Winter Squash - Destroys any zombie that is frozen. Tricks *Iceberg Lettuce - Freezes a chosen zombie so that it cannot attack for one turn. *Sow Magic Bean - Gives the player 4 4/4 Magic Beanstalks that cost 1 sun. When played, the beans will give you a teammate. *Spring Bean - Trick - Bounces a zombie back into the Zombie Hero's hand. Superpowers *Big Chill - Freezes a Zombie and gains a teammate. *Transmogrify - Transforms a Zombie into another random zombie that costs two brains or less. *Whirlwind - Bounces a random zombie. 'Kabloom' Plants *Buff-Shroom - Attacks zombies by shooting a purple cloud at them. When played, he gives +1/+1 to all Mushrooms currently on the field. *Bluesberry - Deals 2 damage to a zombie when played. *Dandy Lion King - When placed, it removes half of the zombie hero's HP. It attacks by shooting dandelion seeds. *Grapes of Wrath - Deals six damage to the zombie hero when killed. *Kernel Corn - Does four damage to every zombie when played. *Mushroom Ringleader - Gains +2 strength from every plant in the lawn and when you just played. *Pair of Pears - Summon a Pear Pal in front of it. *Pineclone - Transforms all plants into Pineclones. *Poison Ivy - Attacks zombies by hitting them with its leaves. Deals +4 anti-hero damage if the target is the zombie hero. *Poison Mushroom - Has Anti-Hero 2 trait. *Poison Oak - Has "Anti-Hero 5". *Punish-Shroom - When a Mushroom-Type plant is dead, it will do two damage to a zombie or the zombie hero. *Seedling - At the end of the turn, transforms in to a random plant that costs six sun or less, at the cost of two sun. *Sergeant Strongberry - Doubles every berry type plant's strength. *Shroom for Two - When played, it will summon a Puff-Shroom with "Team-Up" above it. *Sour Grapes - Attacks zombies by shooting grapes at them. If played, the first shot deals 1 damage to all zombies on the field. *Wild Berry - When played, it will move to a random lane. *Zapricot - Attacks zombies by electrocuting them using purple electricity. Tricks *Berry Angry - Gives every plant on the lawn +2 attack. *Berry Blast - Do 3 damage to a zombie. *Cherry Bomb - Does four damage to each zombie here and next door. *Petal-Morphosis - Item. Transforms a plant into a random plant. *Sizzle - Deal 5 damage. Superpowers *Meteor Strike - Do 3 damage to a Zombie. *More Spore - Create 2 Puff-Shrooms with Team-Up in 2 random lanes. *Storm Front - All plants receive +1/+1. 'Solar' Plants *Bloomerang- Has "Strikethrough" trait. *Chomper - Destroys a zombie with a strength of two or below. *Cornucopia - Creates random plants in other lanes. *Fume-Shroom - Shoots piercing fumes that can hit zombies in its lane and the opposing hero. *Laser Bean - Shoots a piercing laser beam. *Magnifying Grass - Gains strength from how much sun you have this turn. *Metal Petal Sunflower - Acts like a normal Sunflower, except it can attack zombies and has more health. *Mixed Nuts - Attacks zombies by shooting pistachios at them. Has increased health. *Morning Glory - This gets +1/+1 if the hero has more than 6 sun. *Pepper M.D. - Attacks by throwing a small medical hammer. Gains health and attack when a hero or plant is healed. *Power Flower - Attacks by shooting a beam of energy at the zombies. This plant deals strike through damage, and heals your hero by one health, +1 for every flower you have on the board. *Rose Thorn - Destroys a zombie when a Flower-Type plant is destroyed. *Sage Sage - Grants an extra card if you have six or more sun this turn. *Smashing Pumpkin - Attacks zombies by creating an earthquake. *Sunflower - Does not attack, but instead gives a sun at the start of each turn. *Three-Headed Chomper - At the end of a turn, it will destroy a zombie in its lane and in the lanes next to it. *Twin Sunflower - Does not attack, but instead produces two sun at the start of the turn. *Venus Flytrap - Attack zombies by shooting spikes at them. When this plant deals damage, it heals the selected Hero by that much. Tricks *2nd-Best Taco of All Time - Heal a plant by 4 points and gain a teammate. *Lawnmower - Item. Destroys a zombie on ground terrain. *Squash - Destroys a selected zombie. *Water Balloons - Item. A zombie loses one attack and one Health point. If the player makes six sun this turn, the zombie loses two attack and two health points. *Whack-a-Zombie - Item. Destroys a selected zombies with three or less attack points. Superpowers *Geyser - Heal the hero and all plants for 4. *Scorched Earth - All Zombies on the ground lose -1/-1. *Weed Whack - A Zombie gets -2/-2. 'Guardian' Plants *Cactus - Has five health and shoots weak spikes. Has "Truestrike" trait. *Guacodile - Attacks by shooting its pits at zombies - If defeated, deals four damage to every zombie in the lane. Has "Amphibious" trait. *Hibernating Beary - When hurt, this gets +4 strength. *Jugger-Nut - Acts like an attacking Wall-Nut with higher health. *Mirror-Nut - When your nuts are damaged, deal two damage to the zombie hero. *Pea-Nut - Has "Team-Up" trait. *Pismashio - Shoots pistachios at zombies. *Poppin' Poppies - Creates 1 Lil' Buddies here & next door. *Potato Mine - If killed, does two damage to every zombie in the lane. *Prickly Pear - Does not attack. When attacked by a zombie, does damage to it. *Sea-Shroom - Has two health and deals two damage. Has "Amphibious" trait. *Smackadamia - Attacks zombies by jumping up and hitting them. *Soul Patch - When the hero is damaged, this will get hurt instead. *Spineapple - Attacks zombies by shooting spikes at them. If this is played, all plants with no attack gain +2 attack. *Steel Magnolia - All plants here and next door gains +2 health. *Sting Bean - Has "Amphibious" and "Truestrike" traits. *Tough Beets - Attacks zombies by headbutting them. *Wall-Nut - Does not attack, but instead is a defensive plant with six health. *Water Chestnut - Has "Amphibious" and "Team-Up" traits. Tricks *Doom-Shroom - Destroys all plants and zombies with more than six damage. *Nut Signal - Make a Wall-Nut with six health here and gain a teammate. *Gardening Gloves - Item. Move a plant and gain a teammate. *Grave Buster - Destroys gravestones. *Wall-Nut Bowling - Make a in every ground lane. Then each one attacks dealing 6 damage. Superpowers *Bubble Up - Move a plant. It gets +3 Health. *Nut Signal - Make a . Gain a Teammate. *Root Wall - A plant is shielded for a turn. Gain a Teammate. Zombies 'Neutral' Zombies *Zombie - Attacks plants by whipping them with his tie. Tricks *Flick-a-Plant - A plant will lose 1 health. *Get Well - Heal a zombie or the Zombie Hero for 4 health. *Motivate - A zombie will gain +1/+1. 'Brainy' Zombies *Brain Vendor - Attacks plants by squirting them with mustard. Gives the Zombie Hero +3 Brains. *Cell Phone Zombie - Attacks plants by throwing its cell phone as a boomerang. When played the hero gains a teammate. *Chimney Sweep - Attacks plants by shooting a cloud of ash at them. Gains more health and damage on heights. *Drum Major - Attacks plants by throwing its baton at them. *Electrician - Gravestone. When revealed, a zombie will do a bonus attack. *Gadget Scientist - When played, all Science-Type zombies do a bonus attack. *Gentleman Zombie - When the zombie tricks part has started, gain two brains. *Kite Flyer - Gravestone. When revealed, it will give yo a teammate when it attacks. *Mad Chemist - When you play your first trick at the start of each zombie trick, gain a random trick. *Mountain Climber - Truestrike. Gets +2/+2 on Heights. *Paparazzi Zombie - Attacks plants by taking a photograph of them, hurting them with the camera flash. Gets +1/+1 when you play a trick. *Pool Shark - Attacks plants by using its stick to hit them with a billiard ball. *Portal Technician - When killed, summon a zombie here. *Shieldcrusher Viking - When the Plant Hero gets hurt, empty their block meter. *Trickster - While still at the deck, its cost will decrease by -1 brain every time the player plays a trick. When played, does a bonus attack. *Wizard Gargantuar - Attacks plants by throwing books at them. All Gargantuars gain "truestrike" status. Tricks *Beam Me Up - Summon a Space Cadet Zombie. *Fun-Dead Raiser - Gain two teammates. *Hail-a-Copter - Summon a Copter Commando. *Lurch for Lunch - A zombie will do a bonus attack *Rocket Science - Destroy a plant with 4 or more strenth *Teleport - Superpowers *Cut Down to Size - *Summoning - *Telepathy - 'Sneaky' Zombies *Barrel Roller Zombie - Attacks by throwing its barrel back and forth. Has deadly attribute. *Do-si-do Zombie - *Firefighter- Has "Gravestone" trait. When revealed, bounce a zombie. *Fishy Imp - Attacks plants by leaping out of its fish and ramming into the plants. Has "Amphibious" status. *Headstone Carver - Gives Gravestone zombies extra health and damage. *Imp - Attacks plants by throwing a stone at them. *Imp Commander - When an Imp damages the Plant Hero, gain a teammate. *Mini-Ninja - Attacks plants by throwing a golden shuriken at them. Has "Anti-Hero" status. *Mixed-Up Gravedigger - All zombies will hide in a Gravestone. *Pogo Bouncer - When Revealed it bounces a Plant *Smelly Zombie - Gets summoned from a gravestone. Attacks plants with its terrible breath. Has "Deadly" status. *Stealthy Imp - Anti-Hero *Surprise Gargantuar - Has "Gravestone" trait. *Swashbuckler Zombie - When a Pirate Zombie attacks the Zombie Hero, that zombie gains +1/+1 *Tomb Raiser Zombie - Has "Gravestone" trait. When this hurts the opposing hero, make a "Gravestone" in a random lane. *Toxic Waste Imp - Has "Anti-Hero" status. Gets summoned from a gravestone. *Walrus Rider - Has "Amphibious" and "Anti-Hero 3" traits. *Zombie Chicken - When a plant is played here, the Zombie Chicken moves to another random lane. *Zombot Plank Walker - All pirates get +2/+2. When played, make 1/1 Swabbies with "Amphibious" in every lane. *Zombot Sharktonic Sub - When a plant is hurt, destroy it. When a plant is destroyed, this get +1/+1 Tricks *Backyard Bounce - Bounces a Plant. *Smoke Bomb - A zombie will gain +1 strength after getting moved. *Zombot Stomp - Bounce every plant and zombie on-screen. Superpowers *Dolphinado - Bounce a random plant. *In-Crypted - A zombie hides in a Gravestone, gain a teammate. *Super Stench - All zombies are Deadly 'Crazy' Zombies *Abracadaver - Gravestone.When this hurts the Plant Hero, deal 3 damage to a random zombie. *Aerobics Instructor- All Dancing Zombies will get +2 strength *Barrel of Deadbeards - When destroyed, does one damage to every plant and zombies, then create a 5/5 Captain Deadbeard here. *Disco Zombie - Spawns in a Backup Dancer when played. *Exploding Imp - End of turn, this does 1 damage to itself. *Conga Zombie - Attacks by playing her bongos. *Cuckoo Zombie - Attacks plants by hurting them with the Cuckoo Clock he holds. *Disco-Tron 3000 - When played, make a 3/1 Dancing Zombie that says "When played, make 1/1 Backup Dancer". *Fireworks Zombie - When played, deals one damage to every plant and zombie. *Flamenco Zombie - Does 2 Damage for every Dancing Zombie *Foot Soldier Zombie - When played on heights, does three damage. *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar - When hurt, it will summon a 2/2 Pirate Imp. *Jester Zombie - When hurt, do two damage to the plant hero. *Newspaper Zombie - When hurt, this zombie gains four attack points. *Orchestra Conductor - When played, all zombies get +2 strength. *Tennis Champ - Attacks plants by using a tennis racket to hit a tennis ball at them. For the first turn its summoned, it gains three attack points. *Unlife of the Party - Attacks plants by throwing confetti at them. *Valkyrie - While in the zombie hero's hand, it gains two attack points for every zombie destroyed. Tricks *Bungee Plumber - Does two damage to a selected plant. *Cakesplosion - Does four damage to a plant selected. *Gargantuars' Feast - Make a random Gargantuar in three random lanes. *The Chickening - Deal 2 damage to all plants. *Zombot's Wrath - Deal 2 damage. When there is a zombie in every lane, it will deal 6 damage instead. Superpowers *Brute Strength - *Dance Off - Create two Backup Dancers in random lanes. *Electrobolt - Deal 3 damage. 'Beastly' Zombies *Cat Lady - Gains +3 strength for one turn when the player plays a Pet-Type zombie. *Deep Sea Gargantuar - Has "Amphibious" trait. *Dog Walker - This will move to the plant played in that lawn. *Dolphin Rider Zombie - Has "Amphibious" status. *Haunting Zombie - Has "Afterlife" trait. *Kangaroo Rider - When damaged, take this teammate back to the deck *Loudmouth - Zombie gains +2/+2 *Nurse Gargantuar - When this zombie does damage, it heals the zombie hero by that much. *Octo Zombie - Has "Amphibious", " Frenzy" and "Afterlife" traits. *Pied Piper - Has "Gravestone" trait. When revealed, a plant gets -1/-1. *Smashing Gargantuar - All Gargantuars get Frenzy. *Snorkel Zombie (has Plants vs. Zombies design) - Attacks plants by spitting water at them. Has "Amphibious" status. *Squirrel Herder - Destroys Nuts and Berries. *Vimpire - Has "Frenzy" Trait. *Zombie Yeti - Gain a Yeti Lunchbox that costs one brain and says "A zombie gets 1/1". At the end of the turn, "Bounce" this Yeti. *Zombot 1000 - When played, destroy every plant. *Zookeeper - When you play another pet, all pets get +1 strength. Tricks *B-Flat - Destroys a random plant. *Locust Swarm - Destroys a plant *Maniacal Laugh - A zombie gets +5/+5 and Frenzy. *Nibble - A plant loses 1/1 and heal 2 to the Zombie Hero. *Vitamin Z - Zombie gets +3/+3 *Yeti Lunchbox - A zombie gains +1/+1 Superpowers *Acid Rain -. All Plants get -1/-1 *Evaporate - Destroy a Damaged Plant *Galvanize - A zombie gains +2/+2. 'Hearty' Zombies *Arm Wrestler - Gains +2/+2 when a plant is played. *Buckethead - Attacks by taking off its bucket and throwing the fish that are inside at plants. Has "Armored" status. Armored zombies are immune to damage less than amount of armor. *Coffee Zombie - All zombies get Frenzy for as long as he lives. *Conehead - Attacks by throwing its cone at plants. *Flag Zombie - Reduces the brains' cost of the zombies by one. *Football Zombie - Has armored 1 and frenzy. *Knight of the Living Dead - Has "Armored" status. *Landscaper - Has "Gravestone" trait. When revealed, a plant gets -2 strength. *Medic - Heal 4 to a zombie or the Zombie Hero. *Ra Zombie - The plant hero loses two sun this turn. *Rodeo Gargantuar - Attacks plants with his branding iron. He can move a plant on the turn he emerges from his tombstone. *Sumo Wrestler - Gravestone. When revealed, move a plant. *Team Mascot - At the start of the turn, all Sports Zombies (e.g. Tennis Champ) gain one attack point and one health point. *Trash Can Zombie - Attacks plants by throwing a trash can lid at them. Is temporarily invincible on the turn he emerges from his tombstone. *Undying Pharaoh - The Zombie Hero will never die as long as this zombie lives. *Wannabe Hero - When played, this zombie will gain health from how much health the Zombie Hero has. *Zombie Coach- All Sports Zombies are Shielded this turn. *Zombie King - Transforms zombies into Knight of the Living Dead zombies. Tricks *Camel Crossing - All Zombies gain +2 health. *Monster Mash - All Zombies get +2/+2. *Rolling Stone - Desroy a plant with 2 strength or less. *Terrify - Move a plant, gain a teammate. *Weed Spray - Destroys plants with or less than two attack. Superpowers *Heroic Health - Heal your hero for 6. *Possessed - A zombie gains +2 health and Frenzy. *Rock Wall - A zombie gains +5 health. Plant missions Zombie missions Gallery Trivia *It appears that the art style for this game was originally meant to be the one in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, as shown on a beta gameplay photo, but ultimately took on the art style of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It shares many similarities to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, such as its turn based combat, and some of the new plants featured in this game originated from All Stars as well. *Wall-Knight is similar to Iron Man Nut from Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. **In addition, both are plant heroes in their respective games. *According to the FAQ page from the official site, all premium content, like characters and heroes in the game, can also be earned and collected without spending real money. *This is the first game where the plant is featured on the game's icon instead of a zombie. *As noted by the official website game wise, this is the only mobile game and mode where you can play as both the plants and zombies (excluding the game modes I, Zombie, Zomboss Test Lab and PvP Mode). External links *Official website Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes